Leap Year
by Luc91
Summary: “I always believed when I was little that things had to be done a certain way but then as I got older I saw things didn’t have to be done in the way I believed and women like me got the chance to change the way things were done.” Was HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Leap Year**

**Summary:** "I always believed when I was little that things had to be done a certain way but then as I got older I saw things didn't have to be done in the way I believed and women like me got the chance to change the way things were done. Here goes," Oneshot T&G.

**A/N: Hey, I thought I would give you guys something since I'm feeling a bit better today but don't feel like even attempting my stories because I'm still not too good. Hope you like it. Please read and review! Thanks!**

_**Disclaimer: I own nada!**_

* * *

Gabriella Montez sighed as she watched her boyfriend of six years on TV. Troy and Gabriella, both 22, were now living in their own apartment up in LA where Troy was a star player on the Lakers team. Gabriella had supported Troy all the way when he had been deciding whether or not to accept their offer as he told her he believed 'that the decision I can't make on my own because it's not only going t affect me but you too, Gabriella, because you are my future'. Gabriella had reassured him no matter what happened, she would still be there by his side each and every day loving him more than anything or anyone else in this world. The one thing Gabriella hated about Troy playing pro was that he was always half way across the country for most away games which meant for Gabriella a few days alone without Troy around; and she hated it.

"Good job, Troy." Gabriella whispered, watching as Troy scored the winning shot against the New York Knicks, as the crowd went wild. Gabriella watched as one of the people called Troy over to interview him and Zeke who had also been playing.

"Congratulations Troy, Zeke. Another winning game." The two nodded. "So Troy how does it feel to know you made the winning shot?" The interviewer asked.

"One of the best feelings in the world. I honestly can't think of much else that challenges it apart from being with my girlfriend obviously." Gabriella smiled at Troy's answer.

"She at home watching the game or is she here with you?"

"She's at home today. I just want to say because I know she is watching that if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here today and I love her so much." Gabriella blushed. She had always hated it when Troy brought her up in conversations with interviewers as their relationship was a very private one; away from all the craziness that came with Troy's career.

"Zeke, you had a really good game today." The interviewer commented. "Any reason for this new burst of life we've seen in your game?"

"My new amazingly perfect wife, Sharpay." Gabriella rolled her eyes watching as Zeke gushed about Sharpay. The two had gotten married five months previous during the off season and had finally gone through with it after a year of planning and trying to fit in their busy schedules. Gabriella sighed as she thought back over it. The two of them had followed in the footsteps of Jason and Kelsi who had gotten married the when they were all twenty and Chad and Taylor had gotten engaged at Christmas after Chad took the plunge and went for it knowing if he didn't, he wouldn't ever be able to find the courage to do so again. The only ones who weren't getting any more serious since High School was Troy and Gabriella. Admittedly, they had grown and so had their relationship making it so strong that there was no way it could be broken easily but Gabriella was ready to start thinking more long term commitment. She loved Troy dearly but knew he would never propose to her because she knew he didn't see the point in it yet but then would he ever see the point? Gabriella hated it when her mind went into overdrive about the whole proposal thing and without knowing, Troy and Zeke had finished their interview and the house phone was ringing.

"Hello?" She answered as she turned the TV off seeing it was now on some other programme.

"I love you." Gabriella smiled knowing who it was.

"I love you too, Troy. Great game."

"Thanks. So I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out somewhere when I get back tomorrow night, what do you think? Are you free to escort your sexy superstar boyfriend out on a date or do you already have plans?" Gabriella flicked her eyes over to the calendar which was on the side next to the phone. Gabriella's eyes scanned the dates and her eyes suddenly stopped seeing what tomorrow date is February 29th; an idea suddenly coming into her mind.

"Actually how about you come home first and then we decide whether to go out on a date or stay in because I'm not feeling too good tonight." Gabriella lied. Ok technically it wasn't a lie, she was feeling sick but she knew it was because she had no idea how she was going to do her idea.

"Are you ok?" Troy asked concerned.

"Yeah I think I probably just have still a slight hangover from last night when the girls and I went out to that club." That was actually true again because she had gone out with the girls but she hadn't drank anything alcoholic all night so the hang over part was a lie again.

"Why don't you go to bed babe and I'll call you tomorrow before we fly home and then I'll talk to you when we land, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks Troy. I love you."

"I love you too, Gabriella. Sweet dreams and don't miss me too much."

"I won't. Sweet dreams Troy." Gabriella hung up as a smile spread across her face, her idea suddenly developing more. She dialled a number on the phone in her hand knowing she needed help.

"Chad, it's Gabs, I need your help." Gabriella knew she needed a guy influence and since Chad was at home after having broken his wrist while at the gym a few months ago and was now just in the final few weeks before he could go back and play; she knew he was the best one to ask. It also helped he was Troy's best friend and could read Troy near enough as easy as Gabriella. After hearing Chad agree, Gabriella filled him in on her plan hoping they could sort this out in the short amount of time they had before Troy would be home. They both knew they were in for a long night.

Gabriella tiredly climbed into Chad's Range Rover at seven am the next morning, having been up all night planning with Chad; who had arrived twenty minutes later after she'd called. They finally gave up at five fifteen in the morning knowing they couldn't do anymore until stores opened.

"Did you actually manage to get any sleep?" Chad asked seeing the black bags under Gabriella's eyes and her pale face.

"I probably got an hour. I just couldn't settle knowing that if this all went wrong or he hates it, I could lose Troy for good." Chad gently grabbed her hand as he kept his other on the wheel as they stopped at a red light.

"Hey come on, this is Troy we're talking about; you'll never lose him even if he doesn't like what is happening. We'll figure this out and everything will be fine. Trust me, I know my best friend better then he thinks." Gabriella finally agreed with Chad as she carried on making sure she got all the things on her list that she made just a few short hours ago.

Gabriella and Chad were paying for some items when Gabriella's phone started buzzing.

"Chad, I have to take this; it's Troy." Chad nodded as Gabriella handed him the money to finish buying the items. "Hey Troy."

"Hey, where are you babe at this time of day?" Gabriella guessed he had probably rung the house and started worrying when she wasn't there at this hour of the day only being seven thirty.

"I'm out with Chad because he was bored and I needed his help with some stuff." Gabriella told him; a sigh coming from the other end.

"I thought you were hurt or something. What's so important that you need Chad's help because if I remember correctly, Chad is the worst person to ask to go shopping with you because he hates shopping." Gabriella laughed nervously.

"Um, yeah, but he was bored at home and I couldn't be bothered to drive myself. I don't think he liked getting up so early though." She heard Troy laugh before stopping.

"It's not something to do with why you were feeling ill last night is it?"

"Yeah sort of, why?" Gabriella heard him take another deep breath.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Gabriella's jaw dropped open in shock.

"How did you even come to that conclusion?!" Gabriella asked as Chad walked over to her giving her a confused look seeing her face still looking shocked.

"Well I mean you said you were feeling sick or slightly hung over still which might not be why you felt like that and then you have gone shopping so early with Chad for something to do with last night and not feeling well so it kind of fits. Plus after that one time when we forgot to use protection." Gabriella shook her head hearing the worry in his voice.

"Trust me Troy, I'm definitely not pregnant. You have a very paranoid mind when analysing things. That time we forgot protection was five months ago now and I took the morning after pill anyway and just because I felt bad last night doesn't mean I'm pregnant." Chad was trying his best not to laugh hearing Gabriella's words having a good idea now what was going on. "We were just picking up some tablets for my headache from staying up late too last night as I couldn't sleep. I'm fine Troy so stop worrying." Gabriella told him before hearing a sigh of relief she guessed.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions but I just hate it when I'm not there and know you aren't feeling well. Although I'm happy you definitely aren't pregnant, I did like the idea of you carrying my child in you and hopefully that will happen in the not too far distance." Gabriella felt her jaw drop open again hearing those words come from his mouth. Chad, who too had been listening to the conversation after having moved the phone between the two of their ears, stood there slightly surprised by his best friend's words.

"I like that idea too." Gabriella suddenly spoke quietly. "Just not yet. I need to get a job first but we can talk about it when you're home and back into our routines." Chad wrapped his arm around Gabriella and smiled knowing how perfect Troy and Gabriella were for each other.

"I really do love you Ella. I have to go because we're boarding soon. I'll see you in a few short hours."

"I love you too, Troy. See you soon." Before either of them hung up, Chad chirped up and added his own bit.

"You two will make great parents when you eventually have kids. Good game last night dude. Tell the guys I said hey." Troy laughed.

"Will do bro." Chad pressed the end button on Gabriella's phone before passing it back to her.

"You're awful Chad Danforth. Come on we don't have long left now before Troy gets here." The two walked briskly back to Chad's car and headed for Troy and Gabriella's where they started setting everything up, both anticipating what would happen once Troy got home.

A few hours later, everything was set up and Chad had gone home leaving Gabriella to change and make herself look a bit more presentable for Troy knowing that her whole relationship could change in the next few hours and she had no idea whether it would be for the better or the worst.

Troy walked out of the airport with the team before heading off to find his car that would be there. Troy threw his bags into the back of his car before grabbing his cell and calling Gabriella, only to find the house phone was disconnected and her cell was off. Panicking slight when got Chad's answer machine too, he hoped that nothing had happened to either of them. He quickly threw his cell on the passenger seat before hurrying to get home knowing he needed to know if Gabriella was ok and why the phone was disconnected.

Walking up to their apartment, Troy pulled his key out but stopped when he noticed the door open slightly. Pushing it open, he saw the room in complete darkness as the drapes were closed which Troy found weird since it was only five thirty pm. He closed the door quietly behind him as he walked further in. Seeing a faint light coming from the balcony joined to their room, he made his way down cautiously as the bedroom door was wide open. Troy peered around the door slowly, a red note lay on the bed surrounded by red and white rose petals; the note reading, in Gabriella's soft curvaceous writing:

_Follow the rose petals to their destination and all will be revealed._

_G x_

Confused, Troy followed the instruction on the note and walked out onto the balcony, only to stop the second he spotted Gabriella standing in the middle of everything. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her standing there in a simple white dress that had spaghetti straps and stopped mid-thigh. To Troy she looked like an angel as her short curls blew in the light breeze.

Breaking eye contact with her, Troy then turned his attention to the rest of the balcony which had been covered in white fairy lights, candles on the two small tables out there and red and white roses spread across the tables, chairs and floor. Going to speak, Gabriella cut him off.

"I always believed when I was little that things had to be done a certain way but then as I got older I saw things didn't have to be done in the way I always believed and that one day every four years in a leap year gives women like me the chance to change the way things are normally done and so here I am, probably sounding like an idiot who could be throwing away the best thing in her life if this doesn't go like I hope it will. You may think I'm selfish but I was fed up with waiting anymore. Here goes," Troy watched as she took a deep breath before she lowered herself to her one knee and took his hands in hers, their eyes locking as Troy smiled knowing what she was about to do. "Troy, six years ago we met and you changed my life for the better and you gave me that chance that no one else was willing to give me, apart from my mom and Taylor. You accepted me for me and you taught me how to love and how to give the most important thing away; my heart. And the thing is, I don't feel lost without it but I would feel lost with it." Troy could see the tears rolling down her face. "Sorry." Troy squeezed her hand reassuring her to go on. "I knew once I loved you, there was no one else I could see my future with and that is why I'm here, down on one knee, probably sounding like a big idiot again, hoping that you will agree to be mu husband. Troy Bolton, will you marry me?" Gabriella asked looking right at him as he grinned. "Now would be a good time to speak."Troy laughed.

"Yes." Gabriella looked up at him grinning.

"Yes?" Gabriella asked almost as if he would suddenly change his mind.

"Yes, Gabriella Montez; I will marry you." Troy pulled her up as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, every ounce of love she held for him pouring into that kiss. Troy pulled back a few minutes later, "Was this what you needed Chad's help for?" Gabriella grinned.

"Yeah I'm not the best at putting lights up and he helped me arrange everything." Troy kissed her again.

"I can't believe you beat me to it with proposing. Admittedly, I probably would still be stalling another few years but I do have a ring if you want one since I didn't get one." Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him.

"Be lucky I even bothered asking, I did consider just dumping you." Troy laughed, shaking his head.

"Come on, why don't you escort your fiancée to bed and we can clear everything else up tomorrow because I have a feeling we have some catching up and practise to get in." Gabriella smacked his arm knowing he was referring to their conversation earlier. "And I get to express my thanks to you for wanting to marry me." Gabriella blew the candles out on the two tables before gripping Troy's t-shirt and pulling him into their bedroom, thankful she hadn't lost the best thing in her life.

After that day, Gabriella had a new found love for leap years and for once was happy she risked everything she had because now she had her perfect world and she wouldn't be losing it any time soon.

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you like it. I thought since today is known as a day that traditionally women get the chance to propose to men, I thought I would write a one shot. I do have another idea for one of these which I might do later if I feel like it but I'm not sure. **

**I've got the summary so let me know and I'll do it when I feel up to it if I don't later. **

_**Summary: Finally February 29th had come and Gabriella only had one thing on her mind; to get her man. Troyella **_

**Just to clear it up, they would be friends but I haven't decided as young adults like 20 or like 16 or 18 so if you would rather it be one or the other, let me know.**

**Please review! Thanks! x**


End file.
